


could you not want to feel the warmth of the sun on your skin

by hale_and_hearty



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Crack?, Gen, Puerto Rico, im bad at tagging oh well, it's been eight years and i still refuse to accept yassen is dead, kind of, no shipping just yassen noping the fuck out of the world of espionage, takes place during never say die, yassen sips pina coladas on a beach somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hale_and_hearty/pseuds/hale_and_hearty
Summary: Alex Rider can look after himself. He has to, now;  Yassen is retired, after all.//While Alex desperately searches for proof that Jack is alive and well,  Yassen is somewhere in the Carribean, drinking pina coladas and enjoying the breeze.





	could you not want to feel the warmth of the sun on your skin

The buzzing rouses Yassen from his sleep.

It's a cool day, miraculously, the breeze taking away the sting of the Caribbean heat. The pina coladas help, as well, and in the shade on the massive porch overlooking the coastline, Yassen is comfortable.

Comfortable enough to doze, safe away from harm here in Isabela. It's been too long since Yassen took a real vacation; now, having been hiding away on the coast in recovery for so many months, he thinks vacation may never end. Scorpia is finished. He has enough money to live lavishly for the rest of his life and well into the next. He doesn't even have to answer the phone, if he doesn't want to.

He checks it, anyways, of course.

It's a text from an unknown number, one of Yassen's "friends" from around the world. He's out of the game but they keep him in the loop, anyways.

The text is an image. Alex Rider himself, stepping off of a private jet in France. The text underneath the image says _Rider is on the move again. Pursue?_

Yassen quietly shuts his phone off and sets it back down on the table, resuming his relaxed position after sipping his drink.

Alex Rider can take care of himself. He has to, now; Yassen is retired, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ....aaaaand then Hurricane Maria hits and Yassen is forced away from even Puerto Rico. Because Yassen can't have nice things, clearly. 
> 
> I've been to Isabela and it's gorgeous, and I can just see Yassen there drinking pina coladas and ignoring the world of espionage. 
> 
> Mostly written for Terri, who encouraged me to post this after I wrote it in response to her comment about Yassen, "Babe he's living in the Caribbean sipping pina coladas". Thanks for the inspo, sweet <3 
> 
> ANYWAYS maybe one day this will be a full fic but probably not. Takes place during Never Say Die (I'm not finished yet so no spoilers lol) because I'm lowkey pissed that Jack is possibly coming back but Yassen is still dead on a plane somewhere. Not as far as I'm concerned, Horrowitz. 
> 
> Title is also from "The White Carnation," an Alex Rider short story that I can't find anywhere but it's on goodreads quotes so there's that. If anyone has it or knows where I can find it send it to me please!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
